kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Riagara
Riagara is a rakshasa of the Ananta clan. She is part of Sagara's army, and arrives in the human realm in Season 1. Appearance In her human form, Riagara appears as a woman with light-grayish skin tone. She has long orange-brownish hair, very thin grayish eyebrows and red eyes with vertically-elongated (snake-like) pupils. She wears a high-soled full bodysuit, that has a thick brown neck-guard. The suit is colored brown at the outer sides of arms, body and legs and dark brown on the insides, and has a brown zipper-like line going down from the neck-guard at the front. As a child, her appearance slightly differed from her adult form. She had much shorter hair that was tied in back. She appeared to be wearing a dark brown sports-shirt. Her hands were covered with a brown material which seemed to be a substitute for her skin, starting from the arms-down. In her sura form, Riagara appears as a red and brown-scaled snake. She has long orange-brownish hair, red eyes, dark brown face area, and a large brown scale with a dark brown spiky outer layer covering her head. 1-51 child Riagara.png|little Riagara riagara.PNG|Riagara's human form Riagara sura.PNG|Sura form Personality Riagara appears to have a quiet personality. She keeps her calm when troubled by attempts to distract or taunt her. She is quick to act and independent in her decisions when the time calls for it, which is shown on many occasions. Ria appears to be closer to Sagara than Pingara, and is also capable of manipulating others to get her way. She is also one of the Ananta rakshasas who protect Sagara, since the other clan members (except for Vasuki) do not accept her as their king, and her role is to protect Sagara when Vasuki is not around. Her loyalty to Sagara is unwavering and she never questions her orders, because "Sagara is always right". Riagara can get upset if someone doubts or criticizes Sagara. Skills and Abilities Riagara is a strong and skilled fighter, even without her transcendental skills. Her transcendental skills include Black Volcano. Notes *She spent most of her childhood in Taksaka's nest and was trained by him. *Riagara is the strongest member of Sagara's army. *Her nickname is Ria. *She bears a strong physical resemblance to Sagara, especially when she smiles. *Her file: Plot History As a child, she spent much of her time living in Taksaka's nest along with Vasuki, and play with a patched ball. After the death of Ananta, she was present when Sagara paid Vasuki a visit, which made her happy. Later, she was present during Taksaka and Vasuki's competition. Vasuki explained her that if Taksaka ever had a child, he would breathe invisible fire as well. Season 1 Soon after passing through the gate between the sura and human realms, she blocks Gandharva's slash attack on Sagara and later, along with Pingara, defends her from Maruna. She, Sagara, and Pingara later observe the situation between Maruna, Gandharva and Kubera, concealed by Pingara's hiding ability. When Sagara confronts Maruna, she is observing from the sidelines and later discusses the situation with Sagara. Ria is later involved in the attack on Atera, where she, along with Pingara, Cloche, Clophe, Hura, and Maruna wait for Sagara's signal. She has a conversation with her companions, and is first surprised by Hura prematurely taking sura form, but quickly loses interest in his games. After witnessing Sagara's signal, the rest of the group also take sura form, once the barrier on Atera falls. Riagara uses Black Volcano to wreak havoc on the city, and witnesses Kasak's arrival. She emerges from the rubble apparently unharmed after dodging Kasak's Destructive Breath attack and remembers Taksaka's similar ability. She realizes that it is not in her clan's best interest to engage in a fight with Taksaka's son, and so decides to trick Maruna into doing the fighting for them. Ria approaches him in her human form, and after a short conversation manages to convince him to step in, explaining that Taksaka and Visnu were close and, as such, Tak's child may know where his sister Kalavinka is (since she was raised by Visnu). Later, back in sura form and under Sagara's orders, she and Pingara use physical attacks to destroy parts of the Fire temple near Sagara and Brilith. When Agni arrives, she and Pingara appear on Sagara's side at her command, and attempt to retrieve the Staff of Agni from Lorraine. The attempt fails, however, and they retreat, being chased by Agni's flames. Later, she fights off Agni's flames using her body as a shield to allow Sagara to escape safely. However, Sagara orders her to flee since she would not be able to hold off Agni for long, and she would stay behind instead. Reluctantly, Ria agrees. Season 2 Sagara's army arrives outside Kalibloom. Upon realizing that the Chaos temple was outside of the Earth barrier's protection, Riagara offers to infiltrate the temple. Sagara refuses and goes herself. Ria is left in charge and is surprised by the discovery of upani remains in the area, espceially by Cloche's revelation regarding the circumstances of their deaths. She deduces that a superior sura is on the side of the humans and sets off to find Maruna and convince him to escort her to Kalibloom to check on Sagara and Gandharva. In order to make the search more efficient, they decide to split up. Ria seems reluctant to follow the plan and gets irritated by Maruna's confidence when he guarantees he'll help her if she gets in trouble. Still, Riagara admits he has the skills to back such claim. She sets for the largest crowd of people around the Chaos temple. Ria manages to find Sagara just in time to stop an incoming attack from Yuta. She asks the other rakshasa if he was the one to kill the Ananta upanis in the Chaos forest. Yuta confirms her suspicion, and taunts her by asking what she will do about it, mistaking her for an upani. An angry Ria promises to pay him back for what he did and attacks him, quickly showing herself above his expectations. As she wins the upper hand, she mocks Yuta for having underestimated her. Yuta denies it and explains he is been holding back, and he proposes they take their fight outside the city. Riagara refuses, but Yuta threatens her to chase after Sagara. She warns she is not on her own in Kalibloom, but Yuta claims it is better that way. The ensuing conversation between both rakshasas is heard by Elwin. Upon realizing it, Yuta panics and tries to explain himself. Riagara uses this chance to get a hold of the young Half and use her as a hostage. Yuta chases after them, but Ria grabs a passing Maruna by the hand and manages to escape. Maruna informs her he just took Sagara to the rest of their group and wonders about the Half she's carrying. Riagara tells him she thought Elwin might be useful. She reunites with the rest of Sagara's army, where Sagara informs her that they are going back to Rindhallow, and that Kubera betrayed them. Season 3 Chapter 40: Twisted Bird Sagara, reappears—apparently nude—after being gone for seven years due to Asha's hoti visnu. She calls out Riagara's name, only to notice corpses buried underneath the rubble left by the explosion caused by Asha. It is implied that Riagara may be among the corpses. References es:Riagara